(Tremor OP corner) Shinobi Deck Master
by Tremor230
Summary: AU, OOC, Rated M. Seto knew that Duel Academy would have been more of an handful than what he anticipated, so he went for an "unconventional" solution of sending someone he could trust enough in there to keep things in check for him, too bad his man "Naruto" is not okay about resolving everything just by playing a Card Game and be happy with it...and why his Deck Talks?
1. Chapter 1

**I am taking an HUGE gamble here, don't know if you'll like, most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try. Sorry if it seems a little cliché, I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **WILL UPDATE ONLY ONCE ONE OF MY ON-GOING STORIES IS COMPLETED.**

 **Here We have Naruto in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, reason as to why and such will _probably_ get answered later...if I feel like it, ah!**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Alexis/? Readers' choice (Yu-Gi-Oh Universe ONLY!)**

 **Shinobi deck Master: Cards against Humanit...against students.**

 **Elemental Nations -**

 _'We need to do something! That bitch is trying to destroy us!'_

That was the distorted voice of a raven-haired young man yelling at a millimeter of his blond friend's face to be heard over the howling of the wind.

 _'Do you think I didn't notice?! I can fucking see that!'_

The blond answered.

 _'So? any idea then, smart-ass?'_

 _'I am going to try and take control over that thing! If I am lucky I should be able to..._

"WAKE UP!" a new voice roared in annoyance.

 **Domino City – penthouse -**

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" the blond man that was sleeping in the huge bed bellowed as he sat awake with wide eyes, panting in shock from the abrupt awakening.

"Rise and shine, idiot." a young voice said in bitter sarcasm as the still blurry-silhouette in front of the blond's eyes left the room.

" _Sigh!_ I am coming, it was a bad dream anyway..." the sleepy blond muttered sighing before following the intruder in the living room.

"To what I owe the visit, boss?" the owner of the penthouse asked yawning loudly.

"Last time I saw you, you were living in the same apartment complex the Security Staff members of the KaibaCorp share...why you are in an hideously expensive apartment now?" the guest asked while shamelessly going through the cabinets in the open-space kitchen to prepare himself some coffee.

"Seto..." the blond said whining.

"I am still your boss, Naruto." Seto Kaiba answered with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever?...FINE! I won this place in a duel against some ugly fat-ass, satisfied? He kept goin' on and on about how cool he was, so I challenged him. First win got me this place, the re-match a written contract about him covering every expense, I didn't like that rat-hole so I decided to change address." Naruto answered while sitting down on the couch.

"I expect a more mature attitude from a member of my staff and a man actually older than what he looks like...and that apartment complex is not a rat-hole, it's functional." Seto answered annoyed.

"Age is something you feel, not something that you show and I like to keep in touch with my younger side. And having the paint peel off the walls by itself is not being functional, it's being a cheap bastard." the blond said.

"Be quiet, you fool. I am here because I need your abilities, but I can always modify my plans to include me throwing you out of one of those windows before the actual start if you keep being annoying," the CEO of the KaibaCorp Industries answered snarling.

"As if a fifteen-story fall will stop me, and even then, you like me too much to do that." Naruto answered smirking, not even flinching when a Duel Monster card went throw towards him missing his boxers-clad privates of a mere inch and easily cut through the couch's leather.

"Eh! I rest my case, you love me."

"I should have left you in that pyramid I found you sleeping in years ago." Seto growled in distaste.

" _Pfeh_! Had you done that you would have been dead of boredom by now." Naruto answered.

"This is not important. What I want is for you to join the Duel Academy under the guise of Security personnel to keep me informed on what happens there. I need someone I can trust enough to not have doubts about informations being ' _redacted'_ before reaching my desk,"

"Duel Academy? You mean that little school you have bought? on that island in the middle of nowhere?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly that place, as of late there had been more ' _movement'_ than what there should have been, and the students amassed in the dorms are not the cause of that." Seto answered nodding.

"It happens when you are so hell-bent at having nosy people stay out of your affairs, you risk being unable to follow things yourself," Naruto answered groaning.

"Whatever, your ship departs tomorrow at dawn, it will intercept the one bringing new students to the island so get ready...and for the love of God at least TRY to act professional for at least the first ten minutes after your arrival before reverting into being a buffoon," Seto said sighing.

"Only ten minutes?"

"I know is asking for a lot considering that I know how you normally act, but I do believe in miracles," the other replied nonplussed.

"Very funny, I am bursting my gut laughing," the blond said in sarcasm.

"Bring your best cards, I don't want you to play around, I want my best man ready to pulverize everything in there that has not an authorization."

"I take my job seriously, thank you." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Good, I expect weekly reports. A last thing...what card did you use to win this apartment in your duel against Mister Akagi?" Seto asked.

"Trap Card, the ' _ **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**_ ' one, I removed his last remaining monster for three turns once he used that card to attack me, done that I attacked directly and brought his Life Points to zero; the way he whined when the duel was over had been hysterical," the blond answered.

"I see...I am still surprised Pegasus accepted to create that Deck in your specifics AND promise to never reproduce those cards to sell them." Seto said.

"He never expected someone to challenge him to a drinking contest and actually manage to drink him under the table either...the compromising pictures I took once he fainted from the alcohol also helped," the other said smirking.

"See to stay sober then, I need your senses to stay sharp," Seto said while moving towards the exit.

"HOY! How did you enter by the way? I told nobody about my being here," Naruto asked.

"You have your abilities, I have my money." Seto answered before slamming the door behind himself.

"Bastard...what do you think guys? Will this be another boring mission?" Naruto said as he walked towards his nightstand to take out a thick folder containing hundreds of cards.

"I have a nice feeling about this though..." he then muttered as he just collected every single card in there, just to be sure to have everything he may need.

 **The next Day – Sea -**

The small ship holding the various student, all of them already divided into the three dorms of Duel Academy ( _Red Slifer, Yellow Ra_ and _Blue Obelisk_ ) was slowly moving towards the faint dot in the distant horizon the captain pointed as the island where the academy was built.

"What do you think? I say that it will be awesome!" one of the boys said with an huge smirk.

"I don't know, Jaden. I am kind of worried." a short boy answered sighing.

"You always have to be so melodramatic, Syrus? Cheer-up!" Jaden said chuckling.

"Ship incoming!" one of the sailors yelled above the talking of the kids making the Captain rush-out with a deep scowl on his face.

"Who's the intruder?" the man asked.

"Small boat, fast...Oh, fuck!" the man with the binoculars answered before paling considerably.

"What?" the Captain asked, by now their conversation eavesdropped by pretty much everyone present with various degrees of success in doing it discreetly.

Once close enough everyone could see that it was a rather big cruiser pure-white in color with silver-blue lining, but what shocked the crew of the student convoy had been the dragon-like creature drawn on the side of the vessel over the ship's name.

"That's a ' _ **Blue eyes white dragon**_ ' holding the KaibaCorp insignia, what's that doing here?" the Captain muttered in worry.

"Hoy! Of the boat! We have orders to escort you, we have a Guest that will join you on the island!" the Captain of the ' _White Lightning'_ yelled.

"Orders?"

"Just keep this speed and direction, we will just follow you!"

"Roger! Go tell the others."

"Yes sir!" the sailor answered before sprinting away in a great hurry.

Not sooner that the Captain left the future students of the Duel Academy immediately started throwing around theories about this mysterious _Guest_ that would have joined them.

"Seto Kaiba himself?" a Yellow Ra said.

"Naaah! Probably is Yugi Muto! It would be totally awesome if the Guest is Yugi!" another, a Blue Obelisk, said.

"Is certainly someone important, but not enough to not warrant at least a form of escort, a man like Seto Kaiba would have had at least few other boats around to protect him, even if he himself is said to hate such things, the man's brother would have never let him go otherwise," a Ra student answered with a calculative look on his face.

"That's Bastion for you! Sherlock Holmes-ing everything in an heart-beat!" another yellow-dressed student said smirking making Bastion groan in annoyance.

"The fact remains that he is right, a ' _celebrity'_ would have had at least some sort of security on board, and I can't see any," a Blue Obelisk muttered nodding.

"You think so, Zane?" the girl near him asked.

"It's either that the bodyguards are masters at staying hidden, or that the Guest inside doesn't need them, those are the possible reasons, Alexis." Zane answered nodding.

"If you say so," she answered.

The trip kept going smoothly once the new boat's presence became the norm and slipped outside the young minds in there, until of course both vessel reached shore where the crew of the second boat started panicking because the Guest was nowhere to be seen.

 **One Hour Later -**

"...And so, for the last time, I welcome you all to the Duel Academy, a place where your abilities will be constantly tested to help you better yourself. Before leaving you reach your respective dorm for your ' _Welcome Party'_ , I wish to introduce you all to the latest addition to our Staff; sent here directly by Seto Kaiba himself he will help our security staff here at school, so if you see him patrol the area don't worry and ask him for help if you need, he may be eccentric but he is a good guy at heart, or at least he presented himself like that when I met him." The Headmaster, named Sheppard, said concluding his slightly long speech.

"Over here!" a new voice said from behind the crowd.

"Ah! Here he is! Students, this is Mister Namikaze, the man I was talking about." Sheppard said smiling.

"Name's Naruto by the way, so unless I specifically tell you to, don't go through formalities and honorifics when talking with me, those things make me feel old," the blond man said smirking as he walked through the amassed students to reach the Headmaster, his crimson-red cloak with black flames fluttering lazily in weak wind as he walked towards the professors.

"How old are you exactly?" a student asked dumbfounded.

"Boy I may look like a twenty-five years old strapping boy, but I am actually a bit-older strapping man," he answered.

"But still a kid at heart," Alexis muttered smiling, turning bright red when the blond managed to stealthy pinch her ass once passed by her without the others noticing.

"Oh! And please, do challenge me to a duel, I LOVE dueling! and my Deck loves being in the centre of attention as well!" Naruto said once joined the Headmaster.

"I like him already!" Jaden said with a wide smile.

"Anything else to add?" Sheppard asked amused.

"Uhm...Nope! I am awesome, badass and I will turn your life into a living Hell of misery and anguish if I see you break the rules in any way, shape or form...that's all, congratulations for being accepted, I can't wait to see what you all are capable of!" the blond said cheerfully, turning his smile into a glare that managed to freeze everyone (Academy Staff comprised) in place during his threat before immediately smiling again as if nothing happened.

"Nice way to present yourself, Naruto." Alexis muttered sighing.

 **Later that night – Blue Obelisk Girls Dorm -**

Alexis had already changed from her uniform to her night clothes and was sitting cross-legged on her bed while setting her deck, an action she came to repeat whenever deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a male voice asked as a pair of strong arms circled her waist.

"Just anxious to begin lessons, but you shouldn't be here, what if someone saw you?" she answered huffing, trying to sound stern while the blond man behind her kept kissing her neck.

"We finally got the occasion to have some time alone far-away from your parents, I thought you would have appreciated it..." Naruto said with a little whine.

"You know what my parents said, to wait until after I graduate, THEN we will be free to do everything we want," Alexis answered, shivering when his hand moved to unbutton her pajama.

"So I should stop?" he asked smirking as his other hand moved slightly more south past her belly.

"...I didn't say that, knowing you you would end-up having your way with Mindy, Jasmine or one of the other girls otherwise," the blond girl answered with a gasp as his finger _dipped_ for an instant in her most sacred spot.

"You have such a little trust in me? You know I like only you, Lexi-chan!" he answered while playfully biting her ear.

It was an instant, a rapid movement of the young woman and the roles went reversed with Alexis straddling him while pushing his shoulders deep into the mattress and her face hovering only few inches above his.

"It's more like that I don't trust the girls not to try something with the ' _hot security guard'_ like I heard several of them call you," she said, answering to his teasing by slowly licking his cheek along the whiskers-like marks he had.

"Uuuuuh!...No matter what the others say...I just love the idea of turning someone as ' _Pure'_ as you Dirty every time we are intimate..." Naruto whispered while tenderly caressing her back and at the same time sliding the top half of her pajama off her body.

"I have to let you do that, God forbid you get the strange idea of leaving me for someone else," she answered before biting his lips lightly.

"We'll need to work on your issues then, because I don't think there is another girl as pretty as you in this world," he answered, watching as she unbuttoned his pants with ease.

"Good! Never forget who you belong to..." Alexis answered before descending on him like an hungry animal.

 **Meanwhile – Male Dorm – Blue Obelisk - (may contain strong language) -  
**

Chazz Princeton was slowly and carefully moving his school uniform in his wardrobe while preparing for sleeping, his mind drifting as always towards the buxom blond girl Alexis.

"The right Queen for a King like me...so pure and innocent..." he said.

 **Alexis room -**

"YES! YES! HARDER! BREAK ME! RUIN ME!" the girl bellowed as the blond man with her gained even more speed in his thrusts inside her.

 **Chazz's Room -**

"...A woman of such fine tastes and elegant attitude..." Chazz muttered dreamily.

 **Alexis Room -**

"Who are you? Come on! Say it!" Naruto asked while grabbing her arms to pull her back as he kept thrusting forward.

"A DIRTY GIRL! I AM A DIRTY GIRL THAT NEEDS TO BE DISCIPLINED BY HER MASTER!" she answered.

 **Chazz' Room -**

"Yes, definitely someone worthy of being called a Queen, not a single dirty bone in her," Chad said while drifting into sleep.

 **Back into the Female Dorm – an hour later -(end of adult scene)  
**

"You are a beast, forcing me to look into the mirror as you do those things to my ass..." Alexis sighed while resting her head on her lover's chest.

"Hoy! You know your father would go mad at knowing that her daughter got to the marriage with her virginity no longer there, I had to improvise, and you never seem to mind," Naruto answered chuckling while kissing her forehead.

"You need to tell me how those markings works to make a room sound-proof one of this days, without them this would be even harder...like something that is still poking my leg," she answered blushing.

"You really think that once is enough? I thought you knew me..." he answered proudly.

"I have to wake-up early tomorrow, and you too...so doing it once will need to be more than enough for tonight," Alexis answered as she moved to lie near the blond instead of on him.

"So I'll have to do it now then..." he answered while leaving the bed to look through the pockets of his pants.

"Do it now...what exactly?" she asked curious.

"A very important thing, one that will have to wait until after you graduate to bare fruits but important nonetheless." he said taking out a small squared box and keeping it on his open palm.

"What are you...don't tell me!" Alexis gasped in shock.

"I...talked with your old man, he was not happy of course, but he relented after the third time your mother buried her elbow in his side and so we agreed into doing this properly only once you finished your studies. But I can still ask in the meantime to confirm it," he answered while taking her hand and kneeling down in front of her.

"Oh God!" she muttered with wide eyes as he opened the box to show the ring inside it, the sapphire the band in white gold was holding shining brightly in the room's light.

"Will you...will you marry me?" Naruto asked with a pleading tone.

Sound-suppressing seals or not, the squealed " _YES!_ " Alexis managed to let out before hugging him could be heard all the way back to Domino City, needles to say, after laughs of happiness and kisses of love the blond man had been more than in the mood of taking Alexis and show her what he was really capable of when motivated.

 **The Next Day – outside the Academy – after classes were over -**

"Alexis, you okay? You were spacing out the whole day," one of her friends, Mindy, asked curious.

"I am just tired, that's all. I couldn't get a minute of sleep last night, not that I am regretting it." she answered smiling.

"I know, I was excited too about being here, I kept checking my Deck over and over," another girl, Jasmine, said nodding and missing Alexis' chuckle at her words.

"I am more curious about that ring, it's so pretty!" Mindy said with sparkling eyes while unceremoniously grabbing Alexis' hand to better look at it.

"That is also true, that rock is big enough to produce light on its own! Where did you get that?!" Jasmine asked.

"It's a present from a very special someone," Alexis answered with an happy smile while watching the sun reflect on the ring.

"WHAT?!" a scream of utter horror echoed everywhere as Chazz somehow materialized in front of the girl.

"Who is he?! Who dares try to seduce you with cheap jewelry?!" the young man asked while glaring at the ring.

"That seems far from being cheap, Chazz." Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Okay, I re-do the question...who is the bastard that thinks that our Queen is such a shallow woman to be swayed by some show of money?!" Chazz answered, making the three girls sweat-drop.

"What's happening here? I could hear screams from the other side of the island," Naruto said as he joined the scene along the rest of the students.

"YOU! You should be here to act as Security! And yet you didn't stop a guy from harassing Alexis!" Chazz yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the blond man.

"Harassing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is over-reacting about my ring, Mister Namikaze, nothing to worry about," Alexis answered sighing.

"Still, he is not thinking rationally. Can you please calm down, Princeton-san?" Nartuo asked.

"I can't! Somewhere there is a dirty guy trying to sway Alexis with empty words and I need to protect her dignity! I can't let some loser trying to win here over! Some unworthy worm that won't stop until he has his way with her!" Chazz answered in anger.

"Uh-hu...he is getting angry," Alexis muttered as she was the only one to notice the tick starting to surface on Naruto's brow.

"What about a duel, Mister Princeton?" the guard asked with a slightly colder voice than what he intended.

"A duel?" Chazz asked.

"Yes. Win and I will personally hunt down this so-called ' _mystery guy'_ for you as apparently Miss Alexis won't tell us who he is...but if you lose you will stop this crusade of yours at once AND clean every classroom as a punishment for disturbing everyone with your childish tantrum, and if you try asking to Crawler to have my punishment being voided HE TOO will join you in the cleaning. What do you think?" the blond man offered.

"Okay...okay, if Seto Kaiba himself sent you here it means you are good, so I only need to win to see that bastard disappear. I accept." Chazz said nodding.

"Good! Take out your Deck, I want to see a Top Student in action." Naruto said as he moved to wear a metallic gauntlet covering his whole arm up to the elbow.

"What's that?" Syrus asked curious while he and the rest of the students moved away to leave some room to the two.

" _Duel Disk Mk III,_ a prototype I am testing for the KaibaCorp," the blond answered as the side of the band opened to unfold a wing-like panel with the Monster Card's slot, the Graveyard and the Deck-holding area surfacing immediately after.

"DUEL!" both said at the same time.

( _ **Naruto: LP 4000. Chazz: LP 4000.)**_.

"Be the first, Princeton-san, you see eager to prove yourself," the blond said smiling.

"You bet!" Chazz answered as he draw the first card of the duel.

" _Good,_ _ **Chthonian Polymer**_... _it's a good start, I need to win this, both to show Alexis my power AND to have an ally in keeping her safe_ ," the young man though nodding.

"I summon **Reborn Zombie** in Defense Position, and close my turn by setting a card," the Obelisk Student said as an half-rotten corpse appeared on the ground crouching accompanied by a face-down card behind it.

( **Reborn Zombie 1000/1600)**.

"Nice start, I answer by positioning TWO face-downs cards and summoning my own monster, **Jounin of Konoha: Kiba Inuzuka!** " Naruto said as other than two mysterious cards a boy with wild hair, a green flak-jacket and red markings under his eyes appeared on the battlefield accompanied by the biggest dog the ones watching had ever seen.

( **Kiba 1600/1000)**

"Never heard of that card, is that legit?" Chazz asked curious.

"Eh! So you are the guy that forced Maximilian Pegasus himself to draw a Special Deck, _'a one-of-a-kind-wonder_ ' by its creator's own admission...how's it called?" Bastion asked with a calculative expression.

"The Deck is called ' **Elemental Nations'** , and each card has been created following the ' _Rules'_ of Duel Monsters, so it's not Broken as someone might say." Naruto answered.

"Interesting...I may end-up challenging you a couple of times if you don't mind, to build a strategy and a counter-deck." Bastion answered nodding.

"Whatever floats your boat. So, ready to send that thing back into the Graveyard, Kiba?" the blond said smirking.

" **But it's all rotten! I can smell it from here!** " to the others' shock the ' _monster'_ answered with a groan.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled while face-palming.

" **...** **Ops? Hehe! Forget that you heard a monster talk, okay?** " Kiba asked making the others face-fault.

"A prototype?" Naruto tried saying while showing the Duel Disk, but while the 99% of the students seemed to accept the excuse Bastion, Jaden, Syrus and Alexis kept looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"As I was saying, attack **Reborn Zombie!** GO!" the blond man ordered as both Kiba and his dog sprinted towards Chazz' monster.

" **Let's go, Akamaru!** Getsuga!" the Monster said as both he and his companion jumped high in the air before spinning on themselves to create a drill-like tornado that engulfed the **Reborn Zombie** reducing it to dust.

 **(Naruto: LP 4000. Chazz: LP 3400).**

"Nice, eh?" Naruto said smirking.

"I am still not done...Now it's my turn, I have drawn **Chthonian Soldier** and I will summon it on Attack Position." Chazz answered as a new monster covered in silver armour appeared in front of him.

( **Ch. Soldier 1200/1400)**

"Uuh! I know that one! It deals the same battle-damage to both players upon destruction, good thinking," the blond said in approval.

"Thanks, I am not in Obelisk Blue just for my good looks," the other replied as his turn ended.

"I figured that out myself, otherwise Crawler would have had no sense in being on this Island at all," Naruto replied making more than one student chuckle and the hidden professor growl in annoyance from his hiding spot.

"Well, I'll need to answer to that then, I draw a card...and summon **Jounin of Konoha: Ino Yamanaka** as my new monster," the blond added as a blond girl with a long ponytail appeared near Kiba, winking at the boys and gaining several approving shouts and cat-calls at her purple mini-skirt and the purple shirt short enough to leave out her belly.

 **(Ino Yamanaka: 1500/ 1200)**

" **Hoy! Why she is dressed normally and I am not?** " Kiba asked.

" **Because I am sexy, Flea-ball! I have curves and I will show them!** " Ino answered.

"Damn right! Now...sacrificing a card from my hand and my deck and sending both to the Graveyard I can take control of a monster on my enemy's monster zone, and I think I will take control of your **Chthorian Soldier** if you don't mind, Ino? Do your thing!" Naruto said.

" **With Pleasure,"** Ino answered as she moved her hands in a rapid blur before clasping both hands together with only the pointers of each hand raised.

"DAMN IT!" Chazz cursed as his own monster slowly walked to take place at Kiba's other side.

"Done that, I think I will attack. Ladies first, Ino!" the blond said making the Yamanaka Monster dash forward to hit Chazz directly in a flurry of flower petals upon impact.

( _ **Naruto: LP 4000. Chazz: LP**_ _ **1900**_ _ **.)**_.

"Kiba? Do you mind?"

" **Booya!** " the Inuzuka Monster answered happily as his **Gatsuga** attack fell on Chazz, further reducing his Life Points.

( _ **Naruto: LP 4000. Chazz: LP**_ _ **300**_ _ **.)**_

"I don't believe in torturing people, but it's your choice about continuing or not, know that I am prepared to counter both Trap and Spell cards and I still have one monster to use. And I kind of like your style, your Deck must have lots of ways to take control of your enemy's monsters so to use their own power against them if the **Chthorian** Cards I saw up until now are anything to go by, you'll go far."

" _Tch_! I should have known that fighting someone hand-picked by Seto Kaiba would have been difficult, but you got lucky, I just didn't know your Deck; I'll keep fighting you until I'll build the perfect strategy...I admit defeat," Chazz answered between clenched teeth.

"Cool! I will be waiting! Deal?" the blond answered with a disarming smile while walking towards the student to present his hand.

"Deal...I still have to clean the classrooms, right?" the young man asked sighing.

"Yep! But I'll give you an incentive, I will try to see who is courting Alexis-san, no-one will come close to her until I am around, okay?" Naruto answered.

"At least it will buy me time to show her my affection, thank you." Chazz answered as he walked away with a mollified expression.

"That was a bad thing to promise, Naruto." Alexis muttered as she walked near him while the assembled audience dispersed.

"But is the truth, anyone that thinks to be free to court you will have to step on my corpse." he answered.

"I pity the one trying...we'll talk later about your talking cards," she answered before joining her friends.

"Nice girl...gotta find a way to resolve The Issue though..." the blond muttered before moving in an isolated area of the Island.

Once checked that no-one was around he activated his Dual Disk and carefully selecting five Monster Cards from his Deck and positioning them Face-Up in Attack Position.

Soon in front of him stood the Monster Cards named **Kazekage: Gaara of the Desert, Hokage: Tsunade Senju, Raikage: A, Tsukikage: Onoki** and **Mizukage: Mei Terumi**...all of them then turning to look at him.

"So? Any news?" Naruto asked.

" **The others seem to be still okay, but the fact remains that we are still trapped into cards,** " Gaara answered.

" **I'll tell you, boy...having only an handful of us survive did not go well for them,** " Onoki added sighing.

"The Mass-Containment Cards holding the various shinobi are still okay, if we don't count the ones I use for Duels we have what? A thousand people from the Shinobi Alliance Forces that I managed to pull with me during Kaguya last attempt at killing us all?" Naruto answered.

" **We are not saying that you just left the others die, we are just regretting the fact that you had not enough time to save everyone,** " A sighed in sorrow.

" **We need to have faith, if we start despairing now their sacrifice will be in vain; we will find a way to return and re-start the Elemental Nations somewhere where they won't find us,** " Mei said in determination.

" **How are you holding-up, gaki?** " Tsunade asked concerned.

"I am...surprisingly fine, I guess the fact that I can still talk to you all, even if through a Duel Disk only, helped me a little," Naruto answered smiling.

" **Good, remember that we are always with you, if you need, just summon a card and we'll be there for you,** " Gaara said nodding.

" **Just don't summon Hinata when with Alexis...she is getting worryingly jealous...in a Yandere way,** " Tsunade added making the others shivering.

"Please talk to her, I don't need the extra-pressure," the blond pleaded.

" **Don't worry, you are our friend and '** _ **ARK',**_ **we won't abandon you,** " A answered smirking.

"Okay, I need to go, I'll give a final round of patrolling before checking that every student is accounted for and in their beds, let me know if you need something and I'll summon you," Naruto answered, de-activating the Duel Disk after pocketing his Deck.

 _Driiin! Driiin!_ A fierce ringing echoed everyone startling the blond that then took few seconds to fumble with his pockets to take out his cellphone.

"Yes?" he said.

" _Weekly report, Naruto. Did you forget already?_ " Seto said from the other side.

"No I wasn't, I just pretended to spend some time reminiscing the past, did something happen? You sound even more angry than usual." the blond answered groaning.

" _As soon as you left I got a problem that apparently my '_ usual methods' _are having troubles resolving...I swear whatever Luck you bring to the others around you dissolve as soon as you turn the corner._ " Seto answered with an animal-like growling worthy of the man's **Blue Eyes White Dragon** Monster.

"What happened? Want me to resolve that as well?" Naruto said sighing.

" _You worry about the Mission I gave you,_ _I_ _will deal with the bastard that "somehow" managed to steal my identity long enough to buy a ring using my money...and that bastard will curse the day he had that idiotic idea..._ " the other answered darkly.

"Eh! Good luck then, I'll be here if you need me,"

" _The report, Naruto. Start talking, intercontinental calls are expensive_ ," Seto answered.

"Aye-aye, Where to start..." Naruto said groaning.

Once discovered the truth about the former shinobi using an **Henge** to buy the ring will inevitably come out the man will either try to skin the blond alive or hold his pay-check hostage until covered the expenses, Naruto was sure of that...but really, Seto had enough money to fund a small Nation, why making a fuss about few cents?

Or few tens of thousands to be exact.

 **Okay! First chapter is done, as you can see I too went for the "Shinobi Deck" idea, but added my usual style of variation to things.**

 **And _NO_ Naruto won't resolve everything with a Duel of a Card Game, he is a former Shinobi that survived literally Hell on Earth, and had lived through past (scarring) issues I will slowly reveal throughout the story along HOW he managed to ' _pour'_ the various shinobi inside the cards.**

 **I will try to stay 'in character' so-to-speak with the various Canon!Decks that will appear in this Fic and try to have Naruto's Deck follow the Normal Rules of Yu-gi-oh Cards, mostly by giving a "Shinobi-style twist" to existing cards so to not have Broken Effects...even if this is an OP story by the way.**

 **Tell me what girl (Yu-Gi-OH universe only) you wish to add to the pairing, but ONLY ONE! This is a "Two girls One Guy" pairing this time, NO HAREM.**

 **Thank you for your attention.**

 **Tr230.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am taking an HUGE gamble here, don't know if you'll like, most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try. Sorry if it seems a little cliché, I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **Here We have Naruto in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, reason as to why and such will _probably_ get answered later...if I feel like it, ah!**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Alexis/AND THE WINNER OF THE "READERS CHOOSE COMPETIOTION!"**

 **WITH AN IMPOSING CRY FROM THE 90% OF THE READERS SHE IIIIIIIS! **

**_\- - - -_ _DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!_ \- - - -**

 **Please give an applause to the pretty girl, thank you! XD.**

 **Also in order to make the pairing "** _possible_ **" AND also somehow original I am giving it my own twist, as usual ^ ^.**

 **I will probably add** Ishizu Ishtar **too in the future of the fic, but I am still not sure.**

 **Shinobi deck Master Chapter 2: A Gutsy Ninja's Tale.**

 **Duel Academy – In front of Ra Yellow Dorm -**

It was a new day in the Dual Academy, barely two weeks after the arrival of the new students and of the new Security Guard Naruto, two weeks in which Chazz kept hunting-down the ' _mysterious'_ man that was courting Alexis, all without knowing that the very same blond that usually helped him was that very same man.

Now Naruto was in the middle of a new Duel with Bastion, the student had in fact made a point of randomly appearing whenever the guard had a Duel with a student to take notes, this one was the second of what was evidently going to be a " _Weekly exam_ " of whatever info the yellow-dressed student had collected.

( _ **Naruto: LP**_ _ **3800**_ _ **.**_ _ **Bastion**_ _ **: LP**_ _ **2600**_ _ **.)**_.

"So, let's see...Two _**Hydrogeddon (1600/1000**_ _)_ and one _**Oxygeddon (1800/800)**_ in your monster area and a face-down card behind them, so either a Trap or a Spell Card...are you trying something, Bastion?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

" **Who knows? I bet he is!** " the monster ' _ **Jounin of Konoha: Kiba Inuzuka**_ _ **'**_ ( **1600/1000)** said.

Not a single student could still get used to the fact that his cards could talk like normal people.

" **He is a pragmatic Duelist, Kiba. Do not taunt him, because we can't risk it.** " ' _ **Jounin of Konoha: Shino Aburame**_ _ **'**_ ( **1500/1100)** answered.

"It's your turn, Naruto...make your move." Bastion added with narrowed eyes, the usual crowd around the Duel (another ' _normal'_ thing of any Duel with the guard) cheering for the Ra Yellow.

"Oooh! I plan to, don't worry...and I think the guys here at least here will appreciate the new monster...sorry, ' **Kiba** **'**." the blond answered.

" **Oh, Come on! I have higher Attack Points! Sacrifice Shino instead!** " the Inuzuka monster replied whining.

" **Fuck you, Kiba...** "

"NOPE! He has a special ability that can't be activated when used as a tribute, so no. It has to be you! I activate the Spell Card ' **Bearer of the** _ **Will of Fire**_ **'** and chose to sacrifice my Monster ' **Kiba** **'** AND the first two cards on the top of my Deck to Summon ' _ **Hokage of Konoha: Tsunade Senju**_ ' in Attack Position so please guys, give your welcome to one of the sexiest and deadliest Card you all have ever seen." Naruto said with a wide smile as the grumbling Kiba disappeared from the Duel Field in a burst of smoke.

(' **Bearer of the** _ **Will of Fire**_ **'. Spell Card,** **Tribute** **1 Monster** **and** **2** **Cards from the Top of the Deck** **. Special Summon 1** **Monster with "Hokage" or "Sannin" in its name** **from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.** **)**

What Surfaced from the _smoke_ of the Summoning had  WILD cat-calls and screams of joy come from every male watching as Tsunade herself in all her - _cough!-_ 'abundant' glory made her appearance clad in her grey sash and green coat, the very generous cleavage distracting more than few girls as well from the Duel, for reasons of envy though.

" **Oh my! I still got it after all, AH! See? I am not so old after all!** " Tsunade said proudly. ( **2850/** **255** **0)**

"I conclude by adding two face-down cards and then...I guess I need to put a Card on Defense Position, **Shino?** " Naruto said.

" **Got it,** " the Aburame Monster answered with a nod before kneeling down with his hands in his pockets and a ring of insects around him.

"Good, go **'Tsunade'!** Show' em the power of a Real Woman!" the blond then said.

" **You can say that aloud!** " the Monster answered as she dashed forward ready to strike.

"As you said you have a strategy in mind, that's why you kept here the weaker Monster of the two, but I have one as well. I have three Monsters on my side so I can use _**Amorphous Barrier**_ to negate the attack and End the Battle Phase, so I'll start with that."Bastion answered as a barrier of sort appeared in front of him to stop **Tsunade** and force her back.

" **Tch!"**

"We will get him next time, don't worry." Naruto answered smirking.

"Good. My Turn now...I have drawn ' _ **Bonding – H2O'**_ , and by sacrificing my three monsters I summon ' **Water Dragon'** in attack Position. But something tells me you already suspected it." Bastion said as his three Monsters disappeared to make room to the imposing Water-made dragon.

 _ **(Water Dragon – 2800/2600)**_

"Uuh! It always remembers me of an old jutsu," the blond guard muttered smirking.

"I hope for you that not one of those Monsters is a _Fire attribute_ , otherwise their Attack will drop to zero," Bastion asked.

"No, **'Tsunade'** is a WIND Attribute and ' **Shino'** is EARTH, you are not lucky this time." Naruto answered.

"I can still destroy one of them though so to not waste the turn. Attack ' **Jounin of Konoha: Shino Aburame',** NOW!" the student ordered making the water Monster slam on **Shino,** destroying the Aburame Card in an huge splashing of water.

"Eh! An interesting Duel for once...okay...other than gaining two ' **Insect Tokens'** at his destruction during a Battle Phase, I get to activate a Spell Card, even if I don't like this particular Card, but I can't exactly refuse to use it forever...I activate ' **Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique** **'** , and since the Target of it is already in the Graveyard I can use it to call another Monster in here by using **'Shino'** as a tribute by removing the Monster card from the game completely...done this I summon **'Sannin: Orochimaru'** in Attack Position." Naruto said as soon as it was his turn, activating the Spell Card with a grimace on his face.

To the audience and Bastion's horror **'Shino'** reappeared on the Field only to look up and open his mouth, soon a pair of hands surfaced from his mouth to ' _shed'_ the Monster's skin until a new body stepped out of ' **Shino',** this one though was a very pale-skinned man with long black hair and snake-like eyes.

" **Fufufufu! Still holding a grudge, Naruto? I am here to give an hand too after all, you should be grateful!** " the Monster said with an hissing laugh of amusement as the shed body disappeared.

( **Sannin: Orochimaru – 2700/** **20** **00.** _ **this Monster can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard with the Card "Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique" by removing from the game 1 Monster that ha**_ _ **s**_ _ **been destroyed as a result of the Battle Phase at the start of your Main Phase.)**_

"Why you hate that card?" Bastion asked.

"I have my reasons, I also Sacrifice one of my **Tokens** to Summon **'Sannin of Konoha: Jiraiya'** in Attack Position," the blond answered sighing, making one of the two ' _clouds'_ of insects detonate to summon a man with a red dress and long white hair.

" **It's okay, _Gaki_. I am here.** " the new Monster answered with a reassuring smile.

( **Jiraiya – 2800/ 1900)**

"I didn't actually need to summon him, but with Ero-sennin here I feel better," Naruto said.

" **I still can't understand how the idiot too got here. And you'll need to let go of that Hate sooner or later, it's about time, Naruto-kun!** " ' _ **Orochimaru'**_ said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll burn your Card and be done with it." the guard answered, actually scaring the Monster into silence.

"Whatever. Tsunade, it's only 50 points, but I have the others here so it's okay, destroy **'Water Dragon'**." the blond said sighing.

" **It's okay, I am here** **as well** **...AH!** " **Tsunade** said before charging the Water Monster before jumping high in the sky to hit its head with a cry of ' **Tsūtenkyaku!** ( **Heavenly Foot of Pain** )' that destroyed Bastion's Card as soon as the Senju Monster's heel touched it.

( _ **Naruto: LP**_ _ **3800**_ _ **.**_ _ **Bastion**_ _ **: LP**_ _ **2**_ _ **55**_ _ **0**_ _ **.)**_.

"Let's finish this, he is all yours ' **Orochimaru'** just finish this Duel," Naruto said as the pale Monster appeared behind Bastion before regurgitating a sword to strike him.

( _ **Naruto: LP**_ _ **3800**_ _ **.**_ _ **Bastion**_ _ **:**_ _ **0**_ _ **.)**_.

As soon as the Life Points dropped to zero the holograms disappeared, making the students watching clap their hands in congratulation to both Duelists.

"Thank you for the Duel. I still need to refine my strategy, but I feel that I am getting there...soon I will have the Deck perfect to deal with your Monsters." Bastion said while presenting his hand.

"I can't wait," Naruto answered smirking while shaking the offered hand in great enthusiasm.

Sure he was happy to hear someone so eager to defeat him, but that also made the blond feel bad about not telling Bastion of the other Decks _Themed_ around a mixture of Suna, Iwa, Mist and Kumo or the Akatsuki one (luckily none of those Cards ' _Alive'_ exclusion made for Itachi and Obito) or even about the Jinchuuriki/Biju Cards he could also add to those Decks whenever he felt like it...Naruto didn't feel like giving that particular blow to the Ra student's plans. Yet.

"You okay?" Alexis asked getting closer.

"More or less," he answered sighing.

"I got the rest of the day free, we can talk a little, and maybe I can help you." she offered with a small smile.

"You sure?"

"As a future bride, I have every right to spend time with my man AND I have the duty to be sure you are okay, it can't be always you the one to worry about me. Any weight you have on your shoulders, you can share it with me from now on." the Obelisk Girl answered grabbing his hand for an instant once sure no-one was watching.

"In ten minutes, near the mountain, I'll wait you there." the guard answered nodding.

"I'll be there."

 **Later – Forest near the mountain on the island -**

Alexis was slowly walking through the trees by herself, having managed with some difficulty to go there alone without her friends or Chazz ' _stealthy'_ following her, after being trained by Naruto in how to REALLY move without being noticed and being aware of her surroundings, the Princeton boy got easy to discover and leave behind whenever she wanted to stay alone with her man.

And yet she yelped pretty cutely when an hand snatched the back of her shirt to pull her on an high branch of a tree, soon discovering that said hand was owned by her soon-to-be husband now smirking in satisfaction for his catching her by surprise.

"You still leave blind-spots...we'll need to continue your lessons here as well then," Naruto said chuckling.

"I am not a ninja like you, give me time." Alexis answered huffing, blushing when he moved her to sit on his lap with her back tightly pressed on his chest.

"Sorry..." he said with a tiny pout while hugging her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What happened today? As soon as you summoned that Monster you got sad, why you didn't just summoned the white haired one instead of that **Orochimaru'** Card?" she asked as her hand caressed his.

"I need to use that card as well, even just to ' _exorcise'_ the bad memories I have about it, I may need him someday and if I just prevent myself from using that card out of personal resentment I may find myself in trouble...even if I would  REALLY love to just burn it," he answered.

"What happened? Please tell me," she asked leaning back pressing her body on his as a way to reassure him of her presence.

"It's a long story, a sad one actually...and I don't know if you will believe me." the blond guard answered sighing.

"You never told me a lie unless it was absolutely necessary. I trust you to tell me the pure truth, no matter how impossible or incredible it is," Alexis answered, turning her head enough to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, but this WILL push your suspension of disbelief to the breaking point." he answered.

"Give me a chance, even just to take everything out of your chest."

"...Okay...Everything began when I was barely born, the night my mother Kushina gave birth to me, everything changed. Not only for me..." he said with a tone of voice so empty to actually scare Alexis as it completely lacked every form of warmth his tone usually held.

The story was long, tortuous and filled to the brim in loses, only small reprieves for a young kid that had been trained as a child soldier, to Alexis' shock the cards too started adding details as he kept summoning few of them with his Duel Disk every time he needed help explaining, each "Monster" talking and answering in a way no AI could even hope to achieve no matter the scientific wonders the World had discovered, further adding to the blond man's telling about the cards being _alive_ and not just pieces of paper...

Then he reached the part where the ' _Deck'_ came to exists, and that was what the girl had most troubles believing.

 **Flash-back – Elemental Countries – War against Kaguya -**

 _The wind was howling in_ _godly wrath while whole mountains got shredded to mere rubbles by the strength of the storm_ _sweeping on the battle-field sending few unfortunate shinobi flying above the clouds never to return._

" _We need to do something! That bitch is trying to destroy us!" Sasuke yelled while watching the black sphere of energy hovering above Kaguya grow in size at a rapid pace, already bigger even than Kurama's Chakra Avatar and still enlarging._

" _Do you think I didn't notice?! I can fucking see that!" The blond answered angrily._

" _So? any idea then, smart-ass?" the young Uchiha man asked._

" _I am going to try and take control over that thing! If I am lucky I should be able to_ _take over and stop it!"_

" _And what makes you think it will work?!" Sasuke asked._

" _You said that, she keeps 'feeding' chakra to that Jutsu and is the only one unaffected by this wind, it has to mean something! Maybe if I can send my chakra in that thing at a faster ratio it will think_ _I_ _am the one that started it and make it collapse!_ " _the blond answered._

" _It must be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! You can't just 'Steal' a jutsu from someone!_ " _Sasuke answered between clenched teeth._

" _What is your plan then? EH?! If we got too close that thing will erase us and the_ _ **Truth Seeking Balls**_ _too are useless since she too can touch them with her own Sage Chakra, I am drawing blanks about plans to stop her!" Naruto growled in answer._

" _...This is simply ridiculous...okay, I'll try to help you get close to that thing, but if we fail I will hold you responsible of our deaths no matter if I cease to exist!" The other answered with a defeated expression before both charged the madly laughing woman._

 **End of the Flash-back – Duel Academy -**

Alexis was watching with worried eyes the card in her hand, the only one the blond man refused altogether to summon, the three-eyed woman on the front staring back at the student with her perpetual angry expression with the full moon behind her body.

"She? ' **The Mother of Chakra, Kaguya Oototsuki'**...you mean her?" she asked incredulous.

"She," he answered sighing while taking back the Monster Card.

"Sorry...I can't believe to a single word, it's just...an human can't just ' _Reset'_ the planet and have everything start back from the Stone Age...it would make you..."

"Several millions of years old? You have to thank Kaguya too for that, boosted my Healing Factor so much that unless you throw me on the Sun itself you won't see me die...or get old. She thought that eternally walking the earth would have been a nice punishment. And it was, almost got mad if not for my Deck and my friends in there." Naruto answered nodding.

"Listen, you don't need to invent all that...just answer my question," Alexis tried saying, still in denial about the whole thing.

" _Sigh!_ Last try, then I'll call it a day and let you decide if I am crazy and so abandon any relationship we have or believe me..." the blond man said standing up.

"What are you..." Alexis asked before the man in front of her seemingly burst into flames.

In front of her now stood her lover, but now his eyes had become yellow with his pupils taking on a cross-like shape looking at her in sadness.

The energy that had covered his body had turned into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured " _bodysuit_ " underneath it covering his torso, reaching down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs stopping just above his sandals which also changed colour.

It also had a light-coloured circle on his stomach area, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar; the coat had a strange eye above nine magatama, on its back.

"You...you look like..." Alexis stammered in wonder.

"Like myself on the Equipment Card ' _ **Six Paths Sage Mode'**_? I pretty much modeled for it just like with the others...other than you only Pegasus and Seto know about my story, and those two men had sworn to keep my secret as long as they could ' _study'_ my abilities and Chakra. Do you believe me now?" he answered as strange grey balls appeared to orbit around his body.

"I-I think I can at least give you the benefit of the doubt," Alexis answered nodding.

"It's a nice start," he muttered as his body returned to normal, before he could walk away though the girl's hand grabbed his arm to pull him back to her.

"What happened when you took over that technique?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I discovered to my horror that the ' _feeding chakra'_ to the sphere was not to control it, but as a way to tell it "Don't attack me"...the thing was apparently an experimental jutsu of hers and so incomplete, she could start it but not stop it." Naruto answered, surprised to feel her arms wraps around his body as she hugged him.

"And then?"

"Kaguya was the first to notice the change so she literally dove inside my Seal, determined to kick Kurama out and use my body as an ark of sort to be safe; Luckily Sasuke was still good at taking out new tricks out of his ass to save his life just like when he was just a Gennin or a crazy Avenger, so he pretty much 'latched' to Kaguya and managed to follow her in my Seal...dragging behind him every single Shinobi of the Allied Forces we both could reach with our Chakra and Will...we couldn't save everyone, but still a thousand lives were saved." Naruto explained.

"And you became their Vessel, holding them inside your body as souls?" Alexis asked.

"Pretty much, luckily several thousands of years later I met a crazy bastard of a pharaoh Atem, in exchange of me joining his guards he taught me how to infuse those souls into stone tablets...when the Card Game "Duel Monster" was born I re-used the same method to trap every soul in cards and then had Pegasus 'draw them' a body...Seto accepted to create a Duel Disk with an Outside-Battle-Mode so to have me summon the monster whenever I wished, those are pretty much the most important parts about the whole ordeal. I got Sealed in a pyramid by Atem as punishment for...well, I MIGHT have won a Duel against him...by just running through the Duel Arena and grabbing him to spank the spoiled idiot until he begged me for mercy." he answered.

"You...spanked a pharaoh?" Alexis asked with raised eyebrows.

"...I was drunk, okay?" the blond guard muttered blushing.

"So you are older than me...and will probably out-live me." Alexis muttered while burying her face on his shoulder.

"I am working on it, I am sure I can find a way to either remove my Healing Factor or give you a similar one," he answered hugging her closer.

"You would do that for me?"

"In an heartbeat," Naruto answered nodding.

"Did you have other women before me?"

"... _Sigh!..._ no, the idea of living longer than them had always stopped me. But not you,"

"So you are a millions-years-old virgin?" Alexis asked smirking.

"I said no girlfriends, but I still had my fair share of adventures, even before meeting you; Joey will never forgive me for all the kinky things I did with his sister Serenity should he discover it." he admitted blushing.

" _Tch!_ "

"Are you jealous, my little Queen?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"As if! I got something those losers will never have," she answered huffing.

"That ring?"

"Your heart, idiot." she answered kissing his cheek.

"Good to hear. Thank you for believing me."

"I am trying to, but you have to admit that you have told me a lot of incredible things...but in my heart I feel like I can trust you about it being true, so if you feel the weight of the memories become too much come to me, we'll deal with it together, okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Now, go. Otherwise the others will wonder where you have walked of." he answered.

"You are right, pay attention okay?" Alexis answered nodding, giving him a last kiss before walking away.

The former shinobi simply kept watching the girl walk away with a smile on his face, leaning back on the tree branch to watch the sea in silence once he remained alone.

" _She is a good woman, you finally found the right one to settle-down._ " A new spectral voice said in amusement.

"Atem..." Naruto said sighing.

" _I am impressed, you talk like that to the Pharaoh you used to serve?_ " the ghost replied with a mocking tone.

"And you shouldn't be in the Otherworld being all king-like? I heard you passed over." the blond answered.

" _I did pass-over. But Imagine my surprise in discovering WHY the last remaining Guard I had was still walking the Land of the Living, you should have told me you came from another world,_ " the pharaoh answered with crossed arms.

"It's the same world, it just...got re-started." the blond guard said.

" _Yeah, yeah. World got reseted, Chakra is the energy we used in Egypt to summon monsters and yadda-yadda-yadda!_ _I know that_ _now_ _!_ " the ghost replied annoyed.

"Eh! Living in the modern age did wonders to your vocabulary," Naruto said smirking.

" _Oh do shut-up! At least be grateful, it was me the one that helped those other souls to join you as cards when you came crying to me about your parents or other parental figures and friends,_ " Atem answered waving him off in petty anger.

"And I thanked you!"

" _By spanking me,_ _in front of everyone_ " the other answered with a venomous voice.

"Still sore about it?"

" _My Royal Posterior certainly still is,_ " the Ghost answered.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

" _To remember you our pact. You deal with whatever monstrosity is being kept_ _under the school and I will resolve your 'Long life-span' problem with the help of few others,_ " Atem answered with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay. I still need to find the parts of the Key though, Sheppard was damn good at hiding them," Naruto answered.

" _Keep searching, you need to stop that thing and the group that want it free before it's too late...here, a present from the Otherworld,_ " Atem answered before holding two cards for Naruto to take.

"UH?! You sure?" the guard asked with wide eyes.

" _They will complement your Deck well, and they too wished to help you. Remember that he is still a member of your family even if not a close one, it may be good for both to finally talk like the far-away cousins you are._ " Atem answered smirking.

"Thanks...I-I don't know what to say." Naruto admitted in surprise.

" _I'll take your thank you and be happy with that. See to complete your mission and to marry that girl, deep inside she believes you, so keep her close. A treasure like her is difficult to find._ " the Pharaoh answered before fading away.

"I am happy to have you here...I hope to make you two proud," the blond answered before starting his rounds around the Academy like the good Security Guard he was.

 **Later that day – with Sheppard -**

"Crawler..." the Headmaster muttered with a tired sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's all Jaden's fault," the teacher answered while nursing his black eye.

"You tried to have him expelled by giving him a fake love letter from an Obelisk Blue student and THEN accuse him of peeping in the girl section...I can easily say that you started this," the man answered.

"Yes, but this doesn't mean that our guard can go around beating people for that!" Crawler answered whining.

"He discovered it was all your doing and you challenged him to a Duel, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes...he instead just punched me and dragged me here to tell you. This is not how things work, he should have just accepted my challenge and we would have resolved things like that!"

"Yes, that is the normal way of things. But I guess that Mister Namikaze has his own view of life." Sheppard answered.

"And a devastating right hook..." Crawler muttered with a wince.

"Now, speaking of your punishment instead..." Sheppard said.

"Punishment?!"

"You are picking on a student just because he defeated you in a Duel...seriously Crawler! You are almost forty, start acting like an adult!" Sheppard said groaning.

"I am an adult!" Crawler answered with a childish whine.

"It doesn't matter, you act like a spoiled ten-year-old that can't accept losing, and I will treat as such. I think that cleaning the bathrooms of the various Dorms will do you good." the Headmaster answered.

"WHAT?!"

"It was my teacher's way to punish me when I misbehaved, scrapping bathrooms without gloves will do you good, look where I got!" Sheppard answered smiling.

"You can't be serious..." Crawler asked with a very pale face.

"Nono! I am serious...although...I heard Ra Yellow had Mexican for dinner, I don't envy you. All that chili..." Sheppard said shivering.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the resulting disgusted scream tore into the night scaring whoever heard that.

 **Not Far away – with Jaden -**

It had been a satisfying night for Jaden, sure he got accused of peeping, but while the blond guard was distracting Crawler he and Syrus had stumbled into Chazz as he was going through his night rounds around the female side of the Blue Dorm to protect Alexis, as soon as the Princeton boy had seen the two Slifer Red he had went through a fit of apoplectic rage and Challenged Jaden to a Duel instantaneously, believing HIM to be the bastard courting the blond Obelisk girl of his (dirty) dreams.

The Duel ended in a stalemate because other guards were getting closer to them because attracted by the noises of the Duel, forcing the two to leave the things unresolved and with a promise to one day finish it for good.

"Damn it, I could have won against Chazz..." Jaden was saying with a childish pout.

"Wasn't that professor Crawler's voice?" Syrus asked.

"I mean...I had **Monster Reborn** in my hand, I only needed that to..." the other just kept rambling before the shorter boy covered his mouth.

"Sssh! Look! Mister Namikaze and professor Banner seems to be arguing about something," Syrus muttered while pointing towards an isolated area near the Red Dorm.

Hiding quickly the two students stealthy moved closer to hear what the two were saying, just in time to hear the blond move once again on the attack to verbally tore through the bespectacled teacher.

"...And I don't give a damn, Lyman! We already talked about this long ago, and I don't want to repeat what we said or what I promised you to do should this shit continue!" Naruto was saying with clear anger in his voice.

"You know I had no other choice," Banner answered shaking his head.

"Tch! There is always another option, you should have asked." the guard answered in disdain.

"And tell you what exactly?" the professor countered with an uncharacteristic frown.

"That you needed help, I thought we were friends, Lyman...but you instead preferred a ' _doll'_ to ask someone else with experience in this sort of things...really, I can't even recognize you anymore." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto..." Banner muttered.

"Forget it, you made your choice, now you'll pay the consequences. Remember why I am here and what I am capable of, I won't spare you just because we used to be friends, I have grow-up that need to save people at all cost." the blond replied walking away.

"I am sorry, my friend." Lyman said sighing.

"I am as well, but this won't change things...Syrus-san, Jaden-san, eavesdropping is a breach of people's privacy, but I am not in the mood to play Cards, so I'll leave your Teacher to decide your punishment." Naruto said making the two hidden students shriek in surprise.

"How?" Syrus asked.

"I am good at my job, good night." he answered before leaving the area of the Red Dorm.

"Come inside you two, tomorrow you will present yourselves in class after lessons for your punishment, now let's just go to sleep." Banner said with a defeated tone.

"Something wrong, professor?" Jaden asked.

"Personal matters, Jaden. You two shouldn't spy on people, that was a very personal argument, but just like him I am not in the mood so I'll postpone any punishment for tomorrow, now just go to your beds; it's getting late." Lyman answered.

"You and him are friends?" Syrus asked.

"We used to...but I guess that my choices managed to ruin that to the point of no return, enough questions. Just go." Banner answered before literally pushing the two students inside the Dorm and slamming the door behind them.

But in the dead of the night, not everyone was sleeping as a shadowy figure crept closer to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, silently moving closer to the girls side.

" _Exactly what I needed, soon...soon I will have what should have been mine by right!_ " the figure thought as it entered Alexis room.

"Who's there!?" the girl asked as she jerked awake.

"Just me..." a voice said with a low laugh before it pounced on the girl.

No matter how loud she yelled though, no-one seemed to hear the scared scream of Alexis, barely few seconds later the Blue Student could be seen walk outside her Dorm dressed in her uniform to walk deep into the woods of the island, a devious smile on her face as she walked towards and unknown destination with a plan clear in mind.

 **Okay! New Chap done! I'll cut the AN short and say that I am happy towrite these OP stories, it's relaxing not being worried about giving the Hero a '** _ **struggle'**_ **for once.**

 **Hope you enjoy, feel free to give suggestions and wish to see you continue reading my stories.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Tr230**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am taking an HUGE gamble here, don't know if you'll like, most probably every one of you will hate it, but I wanted to try. Sorry if it seems a little cliché, I am not doing it on purpose.**

 **A bit worried about the Duel I wrote in this Chapter, but it's a _"Different"_ style of fighting and I find it hard to write, especially since I am trying to reproduce the _"Feeling"_ of the Duels of the Anime. I don't know how to write better ones, feel free to give suggestions as even just _"Rebuild"_ the Canon Decks is hard enough...add twists to them is even harder.**

 **I'll change Naruto's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/Alexis/Dark Magician Girl**

 **Also in order to make the pairing "** _possible_ **" AND also somehow original I am giving it my own twist, as usual ^ ^.**

 **I will probably add** _Ishizu_ _Ishtar_ **too in the future of the fic, but I am still not sure.** **Do you want her or you prefer** _Serenity_ **?**

 **Shinobi deck Master Chapter 3: Resolving things playing a kids' card game? Biatch pwease!**

 **Duel Academy – Woods – night -**

Alexis was calmly walking through the dense patch of green of the remote island with a wide, kind-of-not-there smile on her face as she looked for the right place to spring her trap.

Inside her head though, another kind of battle was taking place.

 **Inside Alexis' mind -**

The real Alexis was watching as a mere spectator as another spirit was guiding her body deeper and deeper into the woods, the chains holding her down and forcing her to sit on the ' _floor'_ of her mind constricting a little bit more every time she tried to break free.

"Huhuhu! Soon! Soon!" the formless shadow said with a cheerful smile.

"Why you are doing this?" Alexis asked enraged.

"You took what was rightfully mine! And I am going to take him back no matter what!" the figure answered snarling.

"Take him back?...Naruto?" the girl said with wide eyes.

"YES! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! NOT YOURS!" the shadow answered yelling.

"He was supposed...no...You...YOU?!" the Blue Obelisk student said in disbelief.

"Yes, me. We would have been happy, the greatest pair of lovers ever seen in the history of humanity, but noo! He couldn't stay with me! He simply was unable to enjoy Love! His Immortality was not an issue for me, we could have just looked for a solution together! But he didn't want to risk losing me...but now you came into the picture and stole his love away from me!"

"And so you are hijacking my body?" Alexis said glaring at the intruder.

"Your body? This is _MY_ new body now...I'll just need to find a very specific card hidden in this island and I will retake the full power I once had, then I'll just shove you in some deep recess of the subconscious and completely take-over, once skimmed through some of your memories I will be able to fool everyone, so the difference won't be noticed." the shadow answered chuckling.

"You are evil." Alexis said hissing.

"No. I am a woman in love that is ready to defeat Death itself in order to stay with the only man she had ever loved."

"Listen, Hinata..." Alexis tried saying.

"...Who?" the entity asked with an arched ' _eyebrow_ '.

"...What do you mean, who?"

"Who is Hinata?" the shadow asked.

"You are Hinata Hyuuga...former member of Konoha's ninja forces...only girl to have feelings for Naruto while the others chased Sasuke...you know? The girl too damn shy to actually speak with him openly?" Alexis tried saying.

"Never heard of her." the Shadow answered shrugging.

"..."

"..."

"...Then who the hell are you?!" the blond girl asked furious.

"Me? You ask what's my identity? Please! I am the sexiest girl that ever graced the _Yu-gi-oh_ series!" the entity answered smugly.

In a flash of light and a short, anime-style light-show of sparkles with a short song in the background worthy of a kids' show about the prower of friendship and Love the entity morphed into the shape of a young girl with long blond hair, green eyes and faint pink markings on her cheeks; her outfit was instead composed of an off-the-shoulders, blue with pink trimmings and a few touches of yellow, garment that extended to her mid-thighs and ended up as a skirt.

She was also wearing a blue pointed hat with pink rings and a pink spiral on one side, boots reaching halfway up her thighs, while her arms were covered by pink and blue gauntlets.

"The name is Mana, but nowadays I go by the name of my _**Ka**_ _: Dark Magician Girl!_ "Mana answered while proudly pointing at the sky with her blue wand.

"You? The prettiest girl of our Anime and Manga?...Pfft! Honey? I am Alexis Rhodes! Hordes of fans fap while thinking about ME! They barely remember you." Alexis answered huffing.

"There are people that masturbate with Ranma's Female Form as well...that is hardly a way to tell who's prettier." Mana answered crossing her arms.

"And by the way, Naruto proposed to me, it means that between us, I am the favourite." the other added.

"THIS MEANS NOTHING!" the Duel Spirit answered indignant.

" _Yes...get angry, the chains get loose whenever you lose concentration!_ " Alexis thought in victory as she felt her constrictions lose hold after each taunt she launched to the Spirit.

"...I can read your thoughts, Alexis. We share the body and the mind now." Dark Magician Girl said smugly.

"Damn it!" the other hissed in anger.

"Good strategy though. Now stay put, I have finally found my Card, now I only need to go back into the Dorm and no-one will be the wiser."

"You didn't read my mind as soon as you possessed me, right?" Alexis asked smirking.

"...What have you done?" Mana asked with narrowed eyes.

"Me nothing. But Naruto will soon discover that I am not in my room and ask around, making everyone wonder where I disappeared to." she answered.

"Why would he do that?"

"It's Wednesday, we always have a small Duel twice a week so he can help me hone my skills, ever since we both arrived here and never once missing a date...which means that exactly five minutes ago he saw my room being empty." she answered.

"You were sleeping when I found you." Mana said.

"Does it change anything? It had been a tiring day, a little nap before some fun is not a crime."

"DAMN IT!" the spirit cursed furious.

"I wonder how will you resolve this small issue, darling!"

"I'll show you!"

 **Meanwhile – Duel Academy -**

Sheppard was waiting anxiously for news about the missing student, the whole female dorm having enter something akin to ' _Red Alert Mode'_ as soon as the news of Alexis' disappearance became openly known; and now he had the security guard the KaibaCorp sent to them literally tearing down everything in his path to find her.

"Okay, once again, Miss Jasmine. What happened?" the Headmaster asked again.

"I...I heard some strange noises, then I saw Mister Namikaze enter in great hurry the room next to mine and ask Mindy where Alexis was since her room was in complete chaos, as soon as she said she didn't know he asked me and then every other girl in the dorm...where is she?" the girl answered worried.

"We are looking for her, don't worry. We will find her." Sheppard answered with a gentle smile.

"Headmaster! We have a trace!" Fonda Fontaine said in elation as she neared the two.

"Really?" the old man said relieved.

"Yes, apparently our guard has the nose of a blood-hound, as soon as he saw a piece of Miss Rhodes' uniform stuck in one of the bushes he had gave a sniff before shooting forward yelling about finding her." the school nurse answered.

"Anything to add?" the Headmaster asked.

"Other than giving him a gold medal nothing, I swear he broke the sound barrier with how fast he ran away, Usain Bolt himself could have not matched that sprint in his best day." the woman answered.

"This is not time for jokes, Ronda..." Sheppard said sighing.

"Professor Crawler and other guards are also joining Mister Namikaze in the hunt for the girl while the whole Academy is in lock-down in case we have a case of kidnapping with the culprit still at large and the other students are safe. I think we can hope this thing to get resolved soon." she answered.

"I really hopes so. Now come with me. We will accompany Miss Jasmine back in her dorm and join the rounds around the Academy just to be sure." Sheppard said.

"Yes, Headmaster." the young student answered.

 **With Naruto -**

"Okay, the scent is still fresh, so whoever took her did not worry about covering her traces." the blond said.

" _ **That way, the foot-prints are fresher than the others, the broken twigs also suggest that we are moving in the right direction,**_ " the projection of the card ' _ **Clan Head: Tsume Inuzuka'**_ said pointing towards North.

"Thanks for helping me, guys..." Naruto answered sighing.

" _ **It's okay, we will find her.**_ " _**Shikamaru**_ said with a reassuring tone as he too studied the surrounding area.

"I will certainly find her, and I will maim the bastard that took her with my own hands!" he answered sprinting forward after pocketing his Deck and turning-off his Duel Disk gauntlet.

A blurring-fast section of tree-walking later brought the last true shinobi on earth to a small opening in the woods where Alexis was seating in wait for him with a wide smile on her face.

"Alexis?" he asked worried.

"Yup!" she replied standing-up from the rock she was using as a seat.

"...Who are you?" Naruto asked taking a fighting stance.

"It's me, who else?" the girl replied with a pout.

"The real Alexis is a serious girl that hardly let herself go, unless when the two of us are alone and intimate, so things like escaping in the middle of the night, saying ' _Yup!'_ and having that carefree attitude are not what she would do just because...and please button-up your blouse as the real one would be caught dead before showing some cleavage!" Naruto replied.

" _He understood you are not me and got offended by your '_ Plan' _about using the cleavage to distract him. Told you!_ "

"SILENCE!" Mana roared in answer startling the shinobi.

"Who. Are. You!" he asked again with a growl.

"...The body is Alexis' one, but I am now borrowing it," the woman answered.

"Talk fast or I'll _force you_ out."

"I am doing this for our sake! In the name of our love!" she answered pleadingly.

"Our love?...Hinata?!" Naruto said shocked.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS HINATA WHORE!? WHY EVERYONE KEEP CONFUSING ME WITH HER?!" Mana answered.

"Well...she is an old acquaintance of mine, that is kind of going through a Yandere moment of her life..." he answered sheepishly.

"Well, of course I am not her! Now prepare your Deck!" she ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We'll have a little Duel. Win and I will let her go, but lose and I'll stay and you will marry ME instead of her!"

"WHAT!?" he yelled with wide eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes! LET'S DUEL- _EEEEP!_ " Mana said opening the Duel Disk and preparing Alexis' cards.

What followed was a blur from her point of view as an instant she was looking at the blond and the following one she was tied-up with a strong metallic wire hanging upside-down from a tree branch and looking into the furious eyes of the former shinobi that was glaring a smoldering hole in her head.

"WHO. THE FUCK. ARE. YOU!?" Naruto asked again with a thundering yell.

"Y-You should have just accepted the D-Duel!" Mana stuttered.

"I am not from around here, I am not one to put the sake of a young girl in the hands of fate in a kids' card game; I deal with kidnappings by beating the crap out of criminals, not by positioning face-down cards!" he hissed in answer.

"A-a-and you want to beat me? A girl? YOUR girl?" Mana said now red-faced thanks to the rush of blood caused by her position.

"I would never hit her...but this card instead..." Naruto answered while skimming through the fallen Deck until he found the Dark Magician Girl card in it and holding it up.

"NO!" Mana yelled.

"Why is this card precious to you? I know Alexis' Deck by heart since I helped her build it, _THIS_ card wasn't there until this evening, and your reaction tells me that it was not her the one to add it..." he answered.

"Okay! Okay! I-It's me! Mana! Do you remember?" she answered.

"Ma...Mana!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I escaped the otherworld just to stay with you...but I no longer had a body to inhabit and was reduced to take the shape of a Duel Spirit...Dark Magician Girl to be precise..." the girl answered.

"And you tried to take over Alexis' body to take her place?" he asked.

"...Yes..." she muttered in answer.

" _Sigh!_ Give me a minute." the blond shinobi answered as he gently took her down.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I am just a little surprised, that's all." she answered while gratefully accepting the young man's help to stand and walking back to her rock/seat.

"Let her go, Mana. You can't steal other people's body." Naruto asked tiredly.

"But I do love you! I don't want to lose you!" she answered.

"I know, but at the time I didn't believe I could have a normal relationship with somebody, I am sorry." Naruto answered.

"What should we do then?" Mana asked sighing.

" _If you people want, I MAY have a solution to this..._ " another voice said annoyed.

"Great Pharaoh!" Mana yelled with wide eyes before bowing deeply.

"Atem." Naruto said groaning.

" _So here is where you had run off to. Why am I not surprised?_ " the spirit said sighing.

"I am sorry, your Highness! B-but I had to try!" she answered embarrassed.

" _Ooh! I forgot how strong the head-aches you two used to gave me really were...why don't you and Miss Rhodes just settle this with a Duel so we will be done with it?_ " Atem said groaning while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why you people settle everything through a Card game? I don't get it..." Naruto asked shaking his head.

" _It's the way the world works like now, just deal with it and suck it up._ " Atem answered waving him off as inconsequential.

" _Grrr_! Do you want me to spank you again?" the shinobi asked hissing in annoyance.

" _You won't do that, I am still your Pharaoh...and I am incorporeal_." the other answered.

"Do you really want to challenge your Luck with _**me**_ involved?" Naruto asked.

" _So?_ _Will you_ _have this Duel and decide if Mana can stay as '_ Guest' _in your body or just leave and come back with me in the Otherworld?_ " Atem asked nonplussed while discreetly ignoring the reflexive clenching of his royal butt-cheeks at the shinobi's threat.

"...We both seem to be okay with this, give us a moment." Mana answered as Alexis' eyes momentarily lost focus.

"In the meantime I'll go calm the others back in the Academy. I'll tell them she had been challenged by an outsider that kidnapped her in a deranged plan to win over her affections, just to be sure I'll plant some fake traces about a boat taking the intruder away." Naruto said sighing.

" _Tell them you also broke some of his bones for trespassing, at least they'll be happy that their new Guard is doing a good job_ _and_ _it should also stop real trespassers from coming here._ " Atem added.

"Aye-aye, I'll leave here a clone just to be sure she will be safe, you are still just a spirit..." the other answered while walking away after leaving said **Shadow Clone** behind to mount guard to the girl.

 **Inside Alexis' Mind -**

"So we'll have a Duel..." the blond girl said with narrowed eyes as a perfect copy of her cards appeared in her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't be a bother while staying here, I'll just be gentle and won't crush you too much." Mana answered as a Deck appeared in her hands as well.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both girls said at the same time.

 _ **Alexis Life Points 4000 – Dark Magician Girl Life Points 4000**_

"I start by setting a face-down Monster card and then close my turn." Mana said, smirking at seeing the card of DM Girl welcome her as the first draw.

" _A good Omen, let's see how missy here acts"_ she thought smugly.

"My turn!" Alexis said drawing her card and nodding satisfied.

"I have drawn _**Ritual Sanctuary**_ and will immediately activate it and discard one Spell Card to add a Ritual Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" she said turning the Duel Field into a richly decorated church-like building.

"Done this I use its power to move in my had a ritual card, this time being ' _ **Machine Angel Ritual'**_ that I will activate to sacrifice the Monster _**'Cyber Prima'**_ **(2300-1600)** in my hand to Special-Summon _**'Cyber Angel**_ _**Idaten'**_ ( **1600-2000** ) in Attack Position." she said making an purple-skinned female monster with an armoured mask appear near her.

( _ **Machine Angel Ritual -**_ _This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._ )

"And since she had been Special-summoned _**Idaten**_ 's power activates I can retrieve the card I had sacrificed to activate _**Ritual Sanctuary**_ back into my hand. Done this I will activate _**Ritual Weapon**_ and equip it to _**Idaten**_ , adding other 1500 points to her ATK and DEF Stats!" Alexis then said in triumph adding a golden gauntlet to her Monster's arm.

 _ **("Cyber Angel Idaten": 1600/ 2000 to 3100/3500).**_

"Done this...well, I guess I will attack your face-down card. GO!" the girl ordered making her monster dash forward to punch the Defense Position covered card showing its being that of a young girl with flaming hands. ( _ **Fire Sorcerer – 1000/1500)**_.

"Well done! Summoning right away a beast of a card. Whatever, thanks to her flip-over effect _**Fire Sorcerer**_ let's me sacrifice two random cards from my hand and inflict a Damage of 800 Life Points to my enemy...which is you." Mana answered as she discarded said card making Alexis' Life Points drop a little.

 _ **Alexis Life Points**_ _ **320**_ _ **0 – Dark Magician Girl Life Points 4000**_

" _Tch!"_

"My turn now, I think. First I'll draw..." Mana said smirking before going deliberately slow at taking out the card at the top of the Deck before talking again.

"Then I'll Normal Summon " _ **Magician's Valkyria**_ **" (1600/1800)** in Attack Position...The peculiar ability of this Card is that while she is face-up, you won't be able to select any _Spellcaster-type_ monster besides " _ **Magician's Valkyria**_ " as an attack target." she said summoning a Monster similar to her ' **Dark Magician Girl'** appearances but with stronger features and highly-crafted wand.

"I will then activate " _ **Dimension Fusion**_ " and pay 2000 Life Points and allow both of us to Special Summon as many removed from play monsters as possible; this mean that I can Special Summon " _ **Dark Magician Girl**_ **" (2000/1700)** and a second " _ **Magician's Valkyria"**_ **(1600/1800)** in Attack Position along adding a face-down card to close my turn. Now that I have two " _ **Magician's Valkyria**_ " here at ready, what do you think about my attack lock?" she asked as other two monsters appeared on her side.

 _ **Alexis Life Points**_ _ **320**_ _ **0 – Dark Magician Girl Life Points**_ _ **2**_ _ **000**_

"What do I think? That I still have the strongest monster on my side. I draw!" Alexis answered huffing.

" _ **Pot of Greed**_... _I'll use it later, but now I need to remove one of her Monsters, she is trying to lure me somewhere, unfortunately I'll have to 'Sacrifice' Idaten to see what that_ _face-down_ _Card is as she is the only monster I have that may still triumph over_ _the Valkyries_ _Mana_ _ha_ _s on the field_ _..."_ she thought in dismay.

"Very well, I can only move a card face-down after summoning _**Cyber Petit Angel (**_ **300/200)** and then, _sigh_!... _ **Idaten!**_ Attack _**Magician Valkyria**_!" the girl ordered making her Monster fly towards one of the two identical Monsters on Mana's side.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! I activate ' **Cursed Ring'** and equip it to _ **Idaten**_ **.** " Mana answered uncovering her face-down card to show a ring with a skull on top.

"Yes, but while it means that my Monster can't destroy a Monster in battle, the damage is still calculated normally." Alexis answered smirking.

" _Tch!_ " the spirit answered as while the attack did not destroy her Valkyrie, her Life Points still took a beating.

 _ **Alexis Life Points**_ _ **320**_ _ **0 – Dark Magician Girl Life Points**_ _ **5**_ _ **00**_

"Your turn now, Mana." Alexis said simply.

"You...you..." the spirit growled almost in tears.

"You can do it, give me your best." the other answered with an encouraging smile.

"Uh?"

"Give me your best shot, fight until the end!" Alexis repeated.

"I will. My turn to Draw!...PERFECT!" Mana said in happiness.

"I sacrifice both my _**Magician Valkyrie**_ to summon _**Dark Magician! (2500/2100)**_ " she then said making the ' _twins'_ explode to let a tall man clad in a complex armour and wielding a long staff near her.

"Is still not enough," Alexis said calmly.

"...You sure? He was not the card I have draw now...THIS is what will cement my victory!" Mana answered smirking as she showed a specific card in her hand.

"WHAT?!" Alexis said with wide eyes.

"I activate _**Thousand Knives**_ _!_ And since I control _**'Dark Magician'**_ I can activate its effect and destroy your precious _**Idaten**_!" the spirit said in glee making a veritable storm of knives rain on the monster destroying it.

"DAMN IT! _"_

"Now...with the utmost pleasure... **Dark Magician** **Girl** **!** Attack _**Cyber Petit Angel (**_ **300/200)**!" Mana ordered in glee.

"...Huhuhu!"

"What?"

"I still have a face-down card..." Alexis answered chuckling lightly.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll have to thank Naruto for forcing me to add this card to my Deck...but I have to admit that it's effect while not ' _In Line'_ with my usual strategies does come in handy now.I activate _**'Magic Cylinder'**_...Do you know what it does?" the Blue Obelisk student asked coyly.

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent Life Points equal to its ATK..." Mana answered bitterly at watching the magical bullet shot by _**Dark Magician**_ _ **Girl**_ enter a cylinder and come out immediately after by another and move back towards her.

"I guess this mean that I won." Alexis said nodding with a satisfied smile.

 _ **Alexis Life Points**_ _ **320**_ _ **0 – Dark Magician Girl Life Points**_ _ **0**_

"So I have lost..." Mana said sadly, walking towards the ' _window'_ showing the outside world to caress the face of the blond guard's **Shadow Clone** waiting outside.

" _...Sigh!_...I am too gentle for my own good." Alexis muttered with a sigh of dismay.

" _Uh_?"

" _Sigh!_ You can stay...BUT! I will be in control and you won't try to take over or influence me in  any way whatsoever. Got it?" she answered in defeat.

"So...so I can stay?" Mana asked in disbelief.

"We both love him, at least by ' _sharing'_ my body he won't exactly cheat on me since I will still be there." Alexis answered nodding.

"YAY! Thank you!" Mana yelled hugging her fellow blond girl in a crushing hug.

"My...pleasure..." the other groaned in agony from the strength of the hug.

"But wait! You two already had sex?!" the spirit asked in shock.

"Not exactly, my father insisted for us to wait until after the wedding for that." Alexis answered.

"Oh!...But then what do you mean with ' _Not exactly'_?" Mana asked curious.

"...our...our promise never mentioned...the ' _other'_ possibility..." the girl said blushing.

"The other...you mean...the butt?" Mana asked with a similar blush.

"I am still considered virgin where it counts...but it's nice all the same and helps fight stress if the partner pays attention." Alexis answered.

"Can...can I try it? If I take over I will feel what you feel..." the spirit asked shyly.

"We'll ask him once the situation has calmed down. We better go now, if we take too long even his excuse won't hold to cover our disappearance." Alexis answered.

"Oh! Yes! Right! Let's go..."

 **Duel Academy – the next day -**

" _A kidnapping, Naruto? Correct me if I am wrong, but why in the name of my '_ _ **Blue Eyes White Dragon'**_ _I have sent you there then if those things keep happening?!"_ Seto Kaiba hissed from the phone.

"Do you remember Yugi Muto?" the blond shinobi answered.

" _What does he have to do with that?_ " the young billionaire asked back annoyed.

"You also remember Atem? The spirit that shared the body with the boy?"

" _The one that helped Yugi during the Duels...yes._ " Seto added growling.

"Still sore about him repetitively defeating you? It doesn't take a genius to understand why Slifer is the lowest dorm and Obelisk is the " _best one_ "...wasn't it because those two cards were respectively Yugi's and yours? Taking revenge on the boy like that is kind of childish, Boss!" Naruto said smirking.

" _I have here your contract, Naruto...another joke and you can say goodbye to your paycheck._ " the other answered coldly.

"FINE! Pretty much now Alexis has the spirit of an old Egyptian Priestess sharing her body like what happened with Yugi Muto and Atem; her name is Mana and she had took the appearances of ' _ **Dark Magician Girl'**_...I just covered the possession with a kidnapping. It's a way more believable explanation."

" _..._ _I see...I always had doubts when you told me that a Pharaoh sealed you in that tomb when I ha_ _d_ _found you half-mummified_ _in that hidden chamber_ _..._ "

"I was just a tad hungry and dehydrated." Naruto corrected him.

" _But as soon as your Cards started talking I understood...I understood that I should have left that thing closed_ _with you inside_ _and be done with it._ " Seto finished saying.

"You know Mokuba loves me, would you really deprive him of his other Hero besides you?" Naruto answered pouting.

" _Whatever. Pass me Miss Rhodes or the Egyptian Priestess,_ _whoever answers_ _first._ "

"Mana-chan?" he said passing the phone to the girl.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ (Hello?)" the spirit guiding Alexis' body said taking the call.

" _Good pronunciation..."_ Seto said with acidic sarcasm.

"Mmmh?"

" _Listen, I don't care if you escaped Hell, Heaven or whatever other name you want to give it. See to act properly and do not make me regret leaving you stay around, otherwise I WILL find someone able to enact a real exorcism and be done with you. Understood?"_ the young man asked.

"Mmm'kay!" she replied with a guttural gurgling in the back of her tone.

" _At least stop eating while talking to the phone!_ " Seto hissed furiously.

"Not eating - _SLUUUURP!- ..._ Fellatio." Mana answered happily after giving-out a strong gulp.

" _..."_

" _...Pass the phone back to Naruto._ " Seto muttered.

" _Hallooo?_ Need something? Speak loudly, you are interrupting my ' _69',_ Boss." Naruto said smirking.

" _You are the most disgusting, deviant psycho I ever had the misfortune to meet and I am ashamed to even just have you on my pay-roll...keep your hormones in check and your depravity to yourself. Remember to not make a mess and the reason why you are there to begin with! and THAT is not to have Lust-filled nights with your betrothed. I won't have my name tarnished because nor you or your girl can keep your pants on."_

"Try to have sex, Seto. You are getting cranky, see you later. Ta-ta!" Naruto answered laughing.

" _AAAAAAAARGH! I will- **click!**_ " the man's scream of rage went cut-down by the closing of the call by the blond shinobi.

"Shall we continue?" Alexis asked once back in control.

"He kind of killed the mood..." the young man admitted.

"Let's have a Duel then, Mana interrupted the one we should have had yesterday." she answered getting up to dress back.

"Okay-okay..."

" _Sigh!_...what do you want in exchange?" Alexis asked annoyed, but with a small smile threatening to surface clearly visible.

"Sexy Maid for a week if I win." Naruto said grinning wide.

"And if I win...I want you to **Henge** red eyes and fox ears on your head for a week every time we are intimate." she answered with crossed arms.

"But they look stupid!" he replied whining.

"But the role-play about the innocent maiden being attacked by a ferociously horny Demon turns me on fiercely. So? Deal?" the girl answered with narrowed eyes.

"Fine..fine...have it your way!" Naruto answered defeated.

"Then, LET'S DUEL!" Alexis said with a fierce smirk on her face drawing her first card.

" _Sigh!_...you people and Duel Monsters...there are times I miss the Akatsuki..." the blond shinobi muttered in sadness as he too grabbed a card.

 **Later that night – Crawler's room -**

The admittedly " _Less-than-handsome"_ professor was loudly snoring in his bed while muttering under his breath about something clearly source of anger as even while sleeping he was clenching his teeth hard and snarling.

The hand that stealthily opened his door though paid him no mind as a silent shadow slowly crept inside the wide, richly furnished room without the smallest light source and yet navigating expertly without disturbing a speck of dirt.

" _Let's see..._ " the intruder thought while scanning the room and delicately _caressing_ the walls until he reached a small bookshelf.

" _Ah-ha! Classic, cliché even..._ " the shadow muttered with a barely-audible chuckle as he started checking each book and shelf until he felt the small depression hidden behind one of the books.

Smirking in satisfaction the thief silently opened the small compartment and retrieved the-

"GAH!" Crawler yelled jerking awake to sit on the bed and look around with half-lidded eyes.

" _Nnngh!_ I will expel you, Jaden...just you wait and I'll come up with the perfect plan to kick you out never to return..." the professor muttered before falling back down on his pillow to snore even louder than before.

" _Not even when sleeping he stops planning his Revenge...those people take that Card Game even too seriously._ " the intruder thought with a sweat-drop.

As we were saying...the thief silently opened the small compartment and retrieved the tiny box hidden inside, once opened he carefully removed the small metallic tablet inside to press both sides on a slab of clay to create a perfect imprint.

" _This is one, as soon as I have the copy ready I'll steal the original...let's hope Seto won't ask too many questions about why I am asking him to copy this, just few infinitesimal '_ Imperfections' _added by their machines should make sure the copies won't be so '_ Perfect' _to work just as well as the originals..."_ Naruto thought as he moved everything back into place.

" _With this one and the one of Lyman I copied yesterday...I already have two...it means that I still have to find where Sheppard has hidden the other five; damn that man, he would have made one Hell of a shinobi with how good he was at hiding those._ " he thought while he slowly left the area to return to Alexis' room.

He may have liked to wear orange and act boisterous and loud, but he was still a shinobi, he KNEW how to really be stealthy whenever he wanted to be.

"What the..." he muttered at seeing steps moving closer to his position making him rapidly re-enter Crawler's room to hide; his eyes flew wide at seeing Alexis trying to use the training he gave her to sneak-out unseen.

"What are you doing?" he asked sneaking behind her and covering her mouth with an hand to not make her scream.

"AH!...you scared me!" Alexis whispered with a glare.

"Sorry...but what's happening?" he asked again.

"My brother has gone missing around the Abandoned Dorm while I was Dueling with Mana, and ever since yesterday no-one has seen head or tails of him or the various other students he had went there with so I decided to investigate myself instead of waiting like Headmaster Sheppard asked me to do." she answered.

"I was tasked with discovering where those students disappeared to so I am coming with you, this story smells of trouble and I'll be damned if I will let you go there alone." Naruto answered determined.

"Thank you." the girl said hugging him tightly.

"We'll find Atticus, don't worry." he said patting her back.

"Let's move then, I plan of tearing him a new one when we find him!" Alexis said as she marched forward.

"That's something I want to see, eh! Wait for me, honey!" Naruto answered chuckling as he hurried to follow her.

 **Hurray! A new Chapter done!**

 **Next one is Titan Dueling both blonds and the start of the ' _Seven Stars'_ Arc...my style of course.**

 **With this story I will cover only Season 1 and then find a way to have the others simply not happen or just give a fast rendition of what happened before the Epilogue.**

 **I am not one for long Fanfic so unless I make a Sequel to cover the other season, you'll have to be happy with the ' _Rapid Rendition'_ solution, I am sorry.**

 **Let me know which girl to add as third and _LAST_ girl to the Pairing.**

 _ **Ishizu**_ ** _Ishtar_**

 _ **Serenity**_

 _ **Reader's Suggestion (Different from the previous two)**_

 **See you around the Net, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
